


It's the End of the World (So Tell Me You Love Me)

by yeolliebooismine13



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, But May Have Some Funny Parts, Eventual Smut, FREE THE ZOMBIES, I haven't decided yet, I should stop, I'm Having Too Much Fun With The Tags, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jin Is Jungkook's Hero, Jungkook Is Kinda Awkward, Large Community of Survivors, Lots of Shooting/Stabbing/Other Murdery Ways Of Killing Zombies, Love in a hopeless place, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, No Major Character Death, No Zombie PITA, Not Much Because Come On It's A Zombie Apocalypse People, Not Really A Funny Story, OOCness, Pity The Zombies, Possible Rating Change, Safe Haven, Seokjin is overprotective, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, Somewhat technologically advanced, Tags Will Be Posted/Changed As Story Progresses, Virus Mutation, Writing Smut Makes Me Nervous, Zombie Death, Zombie Experimentation, Zombie Virus, Zombies Have No Rights, Zombies Were People Too, i'm done now, just a little, okay, possible other pairings - Freeform, scavenging, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolliebooismine13/pseuds/yeolliebooismine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zombie Apocalypse has ravaged the world and humanity is at the edge of extinction, but experimentation with the zombie virus may allow for a change that could bring life instead of death. When Jungkook is bit by one of the test subject zombies that contains the newly mutated form of the virus, hope is brought to the safe haven that protects the humans from the dangers that lurk on the outside. But how will Jin handle the news of his favorite dongsaeng's change?</p><p>Cross posted on AFF.</p><p>I do not own BTS nor it's members. This story contains mature content such as violence and sexual situations and should not be viewed by those under the age of 18. I am not responsible for any potential distress this story may cause, and if you are sensitive to violence, gore, sexual situations, or any other content that warrants an M rating, then please turn back now. Do not plagiarize or post on anyother site without my explicit permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jungkook and Seokjin: the First

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd. If you are interested in being my Beta, then please message me! If you would like to do so, then please keep in mind that I need someone who is extremely proficient in the English language, believes in the Oxford comma, and is willing to provide friendly and constructive feedback on the story, whether that involves plot line, character development, grammar, spelling, dialogue, etc. Thanks!

Bang!

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the abandoned building. A young man, around the age of eighteen, aimed the barrel of his shotgun at the horde of shambling bodies dragging themselves towards his companion and himself. A chuckle found its way out of his mouth as another moving corpse fell to the ground, twitching a few times as if denying its demise for a second time before laying to rest permanently.

“Hyung! Did you see that one? His brain practically fell out of his head!”

“That’s great and all, Kookie, but you might want to pay attention to the ones that still have their brains,” the older man said levelly. He shot the zombies down with impeccable precision, concentration and patience radiating from his still form. A slight smile tweaked his face at the younger’s enthusiasm, but otherwise he remained immobile.

“Crap!” Jungkook shouted as the undead beings had gained ground due to his lapse in attention. He immediately began firing shots into the mass of bodies with a loud war cry that caused the older man’s lips to slide even higher. He had traveled with the boy for the past three years and had enjoyed watching the eighteen year-old morph from a trembling, awkward child that jumped at the sound of gunfire into the young man who relished the feel of a gun in his hand. The older man’s mind traveled back to when the two had first met, even as his body continued to fire round after round of bullets into the zombies’ heads.

 

Fear glazed eyes and shivering shoulders flashed past his vision as calls for help and screams of terror sounded past cracked and bloodied lips. The moans of the dead sounded out as one more living person succumbed to the tearing fingers and gnashing teeth of the zombies that filled the streets. Seokjin’s breath shuddered out of his body as he struggled to breathe, legs burning from trying to outrun the monsters that filled the city. 

A small whimper, barely audible under the chaos that surrounded the twenty year-old man, sounded out just to the left. He glanced around quickly to check for any signs of danger closing in before he carefully traversed towards the sound. A pile of debris as high as his chest blocked his view from the source of the sound, causing him to pause for a moment in doubt. Whispers bandits and murderers had been travelling through the small safe grounds that were swiftly disappearing from the city, people claiming to go missing and not returning as zombies, bodies without claws and bite marks yet missing clothes and identification laying carelessly in the streets.

Seokjin began to pull back when another small cry of distress reached his ears. The sound was so pitiful and frightened that he steeled his courage and once again crept towards the mound of rubble. He cautiously peered around the side of a block and, upon seeing no gruesome men or women strapped to the teeth with weapons, slid around the side of the pile. Pity crept into his heart as he gazed at a teenage boy, tatters of a t-shirt and sweats hanging from his slightly emaciated body. Dirt covered his unprotected skin as well as scrapes and bruises, but the boy was otherwise unharmed. Seokjin shifted his feet to a more relaxed stance and accidentally brushed a rock to the side, causing the boy’s head to jerk upwards, utter terror seeping from his eyes and posture.

“Whoa there kid! Calm down, I’m not a brain muncher,” Seokjin shoved his hands out in front of himself in a placating manner, trying to keep the boy from screaming and attracting unwanted attention. Once he saw the teenager’s shoulders lower a notch he shuffled forward slightly, the boy leaning away from him in reaction. Seokjin ignored the boy’s cowering and moved forward, offering a hand in greeting.

“Hey, name’s Seokjin. Sorry about scaring you, but this isn’t exactly the safest place to sit and have a cry fest. Why don’t we get out of here for now and you can continue this somewhere a little safer, huh?”

The boy stared dazedly at Seokjin for a few moments before slightly bobbing his head in acquiescence and taking hold of the older man’s outstretched hand. Seokjin gave a tug and pulled the boy to his feet a little too quickly, causing him to briefly bump into the man, allowing Seokjin to feel just how malnourished the teenager truly was. He winced in sympathy mentally before plastering a wide smile onto his mouth.

“Alright kid, let’s head on out. I’m assuming you don’t have anything to bring with you?” The boy’s head shook in a negative. “Well then, off we go!” Seokjin began to walk back around the way he came when he felt a tug on his arm. He twisted his head to look back in confusion when the boy met his eyes with a nervous but determined look.

“My name is Jungkook.”

Seokjin nodded his head and grunted, then turned back around and pulled the now named boy after him. He once again checked their surroundings for danger and, seeing none, jogged out into the open in the direction of his most recent shelter, hoping that it was still zombie-free.

 

By the time Seokjin pulled himself back out of his reverie, the two of them had already shot down all but four of the zombies, which without their large number of comrades, had started to back away from the battle zone. Zombies were stupid creatures, no logic or common-sense to fuel their decisions, but they lived on instinct, and could tell when they were safe or not. Often times, zombies would not attack unless they were in a pack, which is why they were able to overwhelm so many people despite their slow shambling, or starving. While they were becoming more desperate as not only the human population began to dwindle, but also the animal populations, they still maintained a small sense of caution in their attacks. Their retreat inspired no contrition within either Seokjin’s or Jungkook’s hearts, the suffering and hatred that lived within them at the damage that had been caused because of the undead creatures too strong for the pair to ignore.

A quick succession of gunfire easily quieted the annoying moan of the dead, allowing a tentative calm to descend over the building. Jungkook and Seokjin released sighs of exhaustion and relief before gathering their pilfered supplies that they had uncovered from within the building. It had been obvious that someone had made camp there at some point, but from the way that their supplies had been scattered and left unprotected, it seemed as if they had left in a hurry at least a week prior, more than likely because of the zombie pack that had taken up residence within the building. This made their leftovers into hand-me-downs for the next living person to stumble across and claim.

Silence hung over the pair as they finished gathering their newfound supplies, each one claiming an outfit or two that had been stuffed into a large trash bag. Clothes were hard to come by nowadays since no one really had the time or skill to stitch together fabric as they fled for their lives. Jungkook shuffled about awkwardly, the adrenaline from the surprise attack steadily leaving his body, allowing plenty of room for guilt and shame to flood in.

“Hyung, I… I’m sorry. I thought the coast was clear. I should have checked better. I’m such an idiot!” Jungkook kicked a loose pebble and dropped his head, cheeks flooding red as he clenched his head into tight fists. He startled slightly when he felt a hand drop onto his hair.

“Yeah, that was a boneheaded move. Let’s not repeat that again, alright?” Seokjin then dropped his hand and began to walk away, his portion of the supplies already stuffed into a duffle bag that he had hefted over his shoulder. Jungkook immediately missed the warmth and pressure that the older man’s hand had provided, but he shoved his longing away in order to catch up with his hyung.

The two exited the building and headed towards the car that they had been lucky enough to find a few days ago. When Jungkook finally reached Seokjin’s side, he slightly nudged the older man with his shoulder to gain his attention.

“Thanks, Hyung.”

Seokjin slightly nodded his head and let his mouth break into a tiny, mischievous smile. He made eye contact with the younger man as they continued to walk, causing a niggling of worry to tickle Jungkook’s mind.

“Don’t think that my forgiveness means that I’m going to keep this a secret, Kookie. Once Namjoonie and Yoongi hear about this, you’re dead meat!” With a laugh he began to run the rest of the way, easily outpacing his dongsaeng. A cry of surprise tinged with fear escaped Jungkook’s mouth before he took off after the older man.

“Hyung, you can’t tell! Last time they made me take care of the test subjects for a week! I almost got bit three times!”


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness covered the vehicle as the steel doors slid shut behind them. Seokjin and Jungkook hopped out of the car and stood, waiting until the dull light of a handing light bulb flipped on and their eyes adjusted to the new source of light. Footsteps echoed off of the walls of the room, hinting at the large space surrounding the men that was hidden by the darkness. A shorter man stepped into the ring of light that covered the vehicle, causing Seokjin to grin and walk over at the sight of him. He gripped the man’s hand tightly and pulled him into a quick hug.

 

“It’s good to see you again Seokjin,” the shorter man’s muffled voice climbed out from behind Seokjin’s shoulder, “you too, Jungkook. I’m glad to see you guys have made it back in one piece. Namjoon will want your report as soon as you rest up, so you better get as much sleep in as you can. Are there any new supplies in the car?” When the two other men nodded in confirmation, the man twitched his head in the direction he came from. “Go on ahead then. I’ll get Jimin and Taehyung to help me unload.”  
“Thanks, Yoongi hyung. Let’s go hyung.” Jungkook then started walking towards the darkness, not needing any light to find the hidden entrance that he had passed through so many times before. Seokjin leaned over and whispered a few words to Yoongi and waited for the man to nod in understanding before turning to follow the younger into the dark. He quickly caught up to the Jungkook due to his longer legs. After a few seconds more of walking, Jungkook leaned over and knocked on the floor twice. A grinding sound came from the area below them and a hatch swung open, letting a head pop up from the hole that was created. A flashlight clicked on revealing a long face with a large, open-mouthed smile pasted on.

 

“’Sup guys! How’d the trip go? Did you guys get some much needed relaxation?”

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the beaming man.

 

“You talk as if we were on vacation Hobi hyung. Could you move? I wanna get this report over with and head to bed.”

 

“Aww, Kookie! Don’t be like that to your hyung! I just missed you guys. Namjoon hyung has been on our butts since you guys are a little behind schedule. We were all worried about you!” Hoseok pouted a little as he moved over to allow the others to pass. Seokjin let out a little snort of laughter at the twist of the man’s lips and slid down into the hole behind Jungkook.

 

After Hoseok once again secured the door, he flipped a switch causing lights to flicker on and reveal a hallway that lead into a larger common room. Movement could be heard echoing down the hallway as the three men headed towards the end of the hallway. They stepped into the room only to hear a loud “Stop” yelled out from in front of them. A short, brown haired male stepped up in front of them, his hands facing outwards in front of his body as if warning the men facing him not to move forward.

 

“I’m going to need to confirm that you have not been infected while out on your scouting duties. Please remove your clothing and hold out your arms so that I can properly check for wounds.” The young man spoke with a no-nonsense tone, but a glimmer in his eyes revealed a playful attitude hidden under his serious façade. Jungkook reached out his hand and whacked the brunette on the back of his head. The man flinched and rubbed at the “injury” but a grin broke out on his face. 

 

“V hyung, you’re such an idiot. You know that Yoongi hyung wouldn’t have even let us inside the building if we were infected, and the sensors would have stopped us, too. Stop playing games and let us get a shower before you start acting like a doofus.” With that said Jungkook pushed past the man named V and disappeared into a corridor that lead to the bedrooms. Seokjin stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the brunette’s shoulder only to bend him over for a noogie. 

 

“Aigoo, Taehyung, you know not to screw with Kookie after a trip outside.” Taehyung pushed Seokjin off and gave a playful growl. He quickly fixed his hair, Seokjin grinning at him as he flicked the brown tufts into place.

 

“But hyung, he’s just so adorable that I can’t resist!”

 

“Yeah, well, it will be your death certificate, so do what you want I guess. Just don’t come crying to me later. I’ve done all that I can.” With that, Seokjin headed down the same hallway as Jungkook, ready to take a long, hot shower and a nap.

...

 

Seokjin was just falling asleep, his damp hair drying on his pillow, when the soft click of his bedroom door reached his ears and the quiet padding of exhausted feet sounded throughout the room. A small smile crossed the tall man’s features, but he continued to lie on his side, his back to the intruder and his eyes shut in weariness. The rather stiff mattress dipped slightly and warmth encompassed his back as a slightly smaller body snuggled up behind him. An arm crossed over his waist area and clamped down around him, pulling him slightly towards the body that had joined him in his bed.

 

“Hyung?” A subdued voice called from the younger man, probing to see if his favorite hyung was still awake. Seokjin grunted and shifted his head slightly so that Jungkook could tell that he was indeed awake and listening. A pause filled the air as Jungkook seemed to be sorting through his thoughts. Just when Seokjin was about to prompt the younger male for a response, Jungkook let out a heavy sigh and burrowed his face deep into Seokjin’s shoulder.

 

“Never mind. It wasn’t important after all.” With that, silence once again enveloped the two men, only the sounds of their breath’s deepening could be heard as sleep slowly claimed their minds.

...

 

Jungkook awoke to the sound of a loud thud and the bed being jostled. He cracked open his eyes to see Seokjin lying on the floor, his body tangled in the bed sheets while his feet were still on the bed. Apparently, the older man had decided to climb out of bed without wanting to wake his dongsaeng, and so he stood up on the mattress and stepped over the younger male. However, just as Seokjin reached the side, he slipped and began to topple over the edge causing his limbs to flail outwards in a futile attempt to catch his balance, which lead to him dragging the sheets to the floor along with his body. Jungkook stared in amazement at the mess his hyung had just made before bursting out into a loud round of laughter. Seokjin removed the sheet that was covering his hair to glare at the black haired boy. Once his laughter died down, Jungkook crawled out of bed and disentangled his hyung’s body from his cage of fabric and pulled him to his feet.

 

“Yah, you brat, don’t you know it’s rude to laugh at your hyung? And here I thought that you were my favorite dongsaeng! Maybe I will just have to choose between V and Minnie to fill that spot.” Seokjin wore a petulant look on his face as he huffed. A small niggle of guilt tickled his mind at being so childish, but he was embarrassed and upset by the position that the younger male had caught him in, and so he shoved it away. Jungkook tried to school his features and latched on to Seokjin’s bicep, attempting to look cute so that his hyung would quit being angry.

 

“Aww, but hyung, you have to admit that it was funny!”

 

“I admit no such thing you disrespectful twerp!”

 

“Hyuuung! Will you feel better if I show you some aegyo?”

 

The promise of Jungkook’s willing humiliation piqued the man’s interest, causing him to slightly turn his head toward the younger man. Jungkook, seeing the change in his hyung and taking it as a positive sign, began to throw out hand hearts and bat his eyes, making sure to ham things even more than usual to help his hyung forgive him faster.

 

Just as Jungkook began to cutely wiggle his butt and a grin began to grow on Seokjin’s face, the bedroom door swung open and in swaggered Jimin, whose smile grew to horrific proportions at the sight of the maknae performing aegyo for the oldest. As far as the red haired man was concerned, this was a moment in blackmail history that would live through generations of survivors at the haven. Just to further embarrass the already tomato red maknae, Jimin bounded over and wrapped his fingers around Jungkook’s cheeks, pinching down and pulling outwards.

 

“Oh, isn’t our maknae just the most cutest thing ever,” Jimin cooed into the boy’s face. Jungkook quickly pulled away from the older male’s pinching fingers. He rubbed his cheeks as if to erase Jimin’s touch from his skin before turning a scathing gaze towards Jimin that sent a small shiver racing down the red head’s spine.

 

“What’s going on Jimin?” Jin decided to intervene between the two to prevent the bloodshed that Jungkook’s eyes promised to inflict upon Jimin. His distraction worked as Jungkook angled his body more towards his hyung and Jimin’s shoulders slid downwards a notch.

 

“Namjoon hyung wants your report ASAP. He said you guys have had enough time to rest and he wants to know why your ammo is so low.”

 

Jin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over to Jungkook who was staring at the ground. The oldest knew that he had to report truthfully to their squad leader about what went down out in the field because if he found out otherwise there would be hell to pay, but Jin still wanted to keep Jungkook’s punishment for not properly scouting the area as minimal as possible. He had jokingly threatened his dongsaeng with taking care of the test subjects that their squad was in charge of, but he knew that the task was an arduous and dangerous one, the risk of suffering a bite or scratch while wrangling the drugged up zombies being extremely high. Some of the test subjects were more docile than others, the test drug they were put on affecting their violence and hunger levels, whereas others increased in aggression exponentially, losing any lingering sense of self preservation instincts just so they could find food in whatever form it may come.

 

“Alright. Tell Joonie to give us a few and we will head to the commons to meet him.” Jin half sighed, knowing that the conversation looming in his future was not going to be a pleasant one. Jimin nodded to his hyung and began to make his exit. Just as he was about to turn down the corridor, he looked over his shoulder at the two men who remained inside and, with another disturbingly wide grin, called out to the maknae.

 

“Bye bye my little Kookie-Wookie! And don't worry, I’ll make sure to let Taehyung know about your little show!”

 

The short man took off running down the hall just as a loud thud resounded from the room, laughter spilling out from his mouth as he once again succeeded in getting a rise out of the normally stoic maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to add a little pinch of humor in here, but idk how it turned out. I have written this chapter over several months, so I apologize if it's choppy and the ending is abrupt. I will not be having a regular updating schedule due to my busy job and that I am in my last year of college, so things are intense. Thank you guys for being so patient and I hope that this chapter is understandable and enjoyable!


	3. Consequences

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a freshly cleaned Seokjin and Jungkook walked towards Namjoon’s office. Both men had a grim set to their faces as they already knew the likelihood of punishment for one or both of them was high due to their risky behavior on the field.

Jungkook’s hands were clenching tighter and tighter with every step they took forward, guilt and anxiety causing the muscles in his body to wind up. He knew that his misjudgment was the reason they were being called so urgently to meet with Namjoon. He wanted to avoid the imminent punishment, but he knew that if he did, Seokjin’s would just shoulder the burden by himself.

Seokjin was aware of Jungkook’s inner turmoil from the tension radiating off the young mans body. When they finally came to the double doors leading to Namjoon’s office, Seokjin quickly nudged Jungkook and gave him a swift wink before raising is fist to knock on the closed door. An immediate “Come in,” was heard through the door. Jungkook took one last deep breath before stilling his face and entering the room on Seokjin’s heels.

Behind a large wooden desk made out of cherrywood stood a tall and imposing man, His eyes were naturally slightly narrow and he had the sides of his head shaved with the top longer, a haircut reminiscent of a traditional military cut. He was sturdily built, and his posture radiated authority.

Once both Jungkook and Seokjin had reached the front of the desk, the man, Namjoon, silently gestured toward two chairs for the duo to sit in and then took his own seat. Namjoon waited for them to get settled before he began.

“I know you both are aware of what this is about, so let’s cut to the chase, shall we? What happened?”

Jungkook swallowed deeply and opened his mouth to speak, but Seokjin beat him to it.

“It was a miscalculation on my part, sir. The building appeared to be clear, and so I did not enforce a full sweep. A zombie horde was inside and attacked as we were scavenging an abandoned campsite inside. I think they were triggered by the noise. I was careless and I will accept responsibility for my actions.”

Jungkook had expected Seokjin to soften the blow for him, but he didn’t expect that the older man would take all of the blame upon himself. He quickly protested against it, explaining that he was the one who didn’t fully scout when he knew the procedures. Seokjin countered back that he was the leader on the field, but Jungkook would t have it. He didn’t have to be told how to do his job. 

Namjoon sat back and listened as the two men bickered back and forth, both trying to take the fall for the mistake. He chuckled inwardly. He knew that the two men were close and had expected a situation like this to occur. It was almost like watching siblings fight, but Namjoon wasn’t fooled by the way things looked. He had his suspicions that there was something more between his two underlings, even if they weren’t fully aware of it themselves. Namjoon knew that feelings could easily get in the way of their jobs, but the leader was a romantic at heart, and chose to overlook the two men’s relationship.

Namjoon quickly broke out of his reverie though when the two men start raising their voices at each other. The humor of the situation was quickly lost once real anger became a part of the disagreement. He barked out a quick and harsh, “Enough,” which caused both men to immediately go silent and whip their heads around to look at Namjoon, the looks on their faces clearly showing that they had forgotten the others presence.

“I appreciate how much you both care for each other, but it’s obvious that both of you bear responsibility in this situation. While the important thing is that no major losses, both of life and supplies, were lost during this mishap, consequences for such an oversight must be enforced. And so, according to the Haven’s guidelines, you both will be restricted from scavenging duty for two months. During that time, it is important that you remain as contributors to the safety and welfare of the Haven and all of the citizens who live here. To accomplish this, I am assigning you both to assisting the laboratory in the eastern Haven outskirts with the care of their test subjects. Fortunately, Yoongi is already their helping their laboratory with research as they are overloaded at the moment. He will give you instructions when you arrive. You will start tomorrow morning at the first morning call. Do you have any questions.”

Both men had remained silently during the proclamation of their punishment. They knew that Namjoon was being rather lenient with both of them, and so they wouldn’t speak up against him now.

“I have a meeting to attend shortly at the main headquarters, so if you have any further questions, send a message to the east lab. If you understand the punishment, you may retire for the night. Get all of the rest you can. You’ll need it.”

The two men on the other side of the desk nodded and stood. After a quick bow, the two turned and left the office, heading back to their rooms to heed their boss’ words. No words were spoken as they walked to their shared bedroom, the tension between the two still palpable in the air. It wasn’t until both men we slowly drifting to sleep that Seokjin whispered a small “Goodnight, Kookie,” into the dark that all traces of their previous argument disappeared. Jungkook smiled softly to himself and whispered back a “Night, hyung,” and drifted quietly off to sleep

………..

Lights reflected off of stark white walls as Seokjin and Jungkook walked into the laboratory. The two men blinked rapidly for their eyes to adjust to the harsh light as they continued to the main research area of the laboratory. They found Yoongi bent over a microscope, all attention upon whatever substance was held in between the glass slides.

"We're here to report for test subject duty, Yoongi," Seokjin proclaimed, startling the short man and causing him to almost knock the microscope over. Once he had regained his composure, he humpfed at the two men standing before him and slid his hands down the front of his lab coat.

"About time you showed up. I got so bored waiting for you that I've already completed most of my work for today." Yoongi sniffed with mock disdain. His attitude may have affected Seokjin and Jungkook if not for the fact that they knew Yoongi was all bark and no bite. Jungkook, already nervous and frustrated with their punishment, quickly snapped back a retort.

"Whatever, Grandpa. Knowing your sloth-like tendencies, your probably a week behind on your research and you were trying to catch up before the higher ups found out and put you on test subject duty instead!"

A mix of irritation and bashfulness crossed Yoongi's face before he smoothed out his expression and pretended to ignore the precocious maknae. He stepped out from behind the lab table he had been working behind. 

"Well, there's no point in dragging this out. Follow me," he said briskly, a slight hint of annoyance still audible in his tone.

He walked over to a cabinet that was tucked into a near corner of the lab and pulled out two one-size-fits-all lab suits. The suits looked like white cover-alls with thinner, more breathable material. He tossed them to the two men, waited for them to pull them on over their clothes, and started walking to the back of the lab where a steel-reinforced door stood while the two followed him. As they did all this, he continued talking to the two men.

"I know you are already aware of the procedures, but it is still policy to go over them each time." He paused for a moment as he unlocked and opened the door. Moans and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard as the door swung open. They all took a few steps inside, but stopped before they could really see into the enclosures within the massive room. "When you are with the test subjects, you will wear the suits. You will not go into an enclosure with a subject, EVER. You will provide their food once every three days at noon through the door slots, as we don't want them to regain their strength. Because there is only one subject per enclosure for safety purposes, if one is dead, you may go in and clean up, but make sure another person is with you for safety purposes. You will not administer any medications to the test subjects, that will be handled by a trained professional, namely myself. Do you have any questions so far." Yoongi didn't even wait a second for Seokjin or Jungkook to respond before he continued on. "The rest of this is common sense. Document any changes in behavior or appetite, keep it clean, safe, and quiet. We don't need them going into a feeding frenzy because you're horsing around. Finally, your shifts will be eight hours long. Make sure you are never alone. And with that being said, I will leave you to it."

Yoongi nodded at both men, spun on his heel, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Seokjin sighed deeply and stretched before turning to look at Jungkook. The younger man wore a blank expression on his face, but Seokjin could tell by the tension in his shoulders and the stance of his feet that Jungkook was even more nervous than before now that they were left alone in a room full of zombies.

He couldn't blame home though. Even he had to admit that he was unnerved by the groans of the dead and the foul smell the emanated from their unwashed and putrefying bodies. He knew that they were separated from the creatures by several inches of glass, but just remembering the horrifying images of how much damage they could do when loose sent shivers down his spine. He had to remain firm for his dongsaeng though. He knew how easy it would be to give into fear and make a mistake, and he wouldn't let Jungkook or himself experience that.

He dropped his hand onto Jungkook's shoulder and walked forward towards the enclosures, grabbing a clipboard of documents hanging next to the glass windows of one of the first rooms. This seemed to snap Jungkook back to reality. He quickly copied his hyung and moved farther down the room, making sure to take the other side of the room so they wouldn't be wasting time by checking the same enclosures twice.

"Hyung, how many subjects are in here now? Last time I had duty, not even half of the rooms were filled, and there were still around fifty to check."

"I'm not really sure on exact numbers, but I remember Yoongi saying the other day that we were near capacity. I'm guessing there is about 150 rooms in here, so somewhere near that." Seokjin shrugged nonchalantly, but when he noticed Jungkook's eyes get a little wider and that he audibly gulped, he quickly backtracked. "That's just a guesstimate, of course! Don't stress out, it's not like we will be in the room with any live ones!"

Jungkook tried to relax at his hyung's words, but a niggling of fear still wormed its way inside of him. He lowered his head to try to calm down and take a few deep breaths, so when he felt big, warm hands settle on his shoulders, he twitched and gave a small sound of surprise. His eyes flew up to meet warm chocolate ones, and he felt a wave of calmness sweep over him. Seokjin pulled Jungkook into a tight embrace and spoke to him over his shoulder.

"I'm here, Jungkook. Nothing is going to happen because I am here. I protected you when we first met and I'm still protecting you now."

As Seokjin's words washed over him, Jungkook felt all of his anxiety wash away. Seokjin was right. Everything would always be okay as long as his hyung was around. After a few more moments, the two separated, but Jungkook's eyes still clung onto Seokjin's. 

Seokjin smiled with a burst of confidence. "We should probably get started working. It's going to be a long eight hours." Jungkook returned his smile and nodded. With that, the two men turn back to the enclosures and began their first day of what seemed like an eternity of punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a year to update. I have reasons, such as I was student teaching, graduated, moved 5 hours from my family, started my forever career, and have meetings after work almost every single day due to being a new teacher, half of our staff being new, and requirements of my district. I have not given up on this story, but because I have so many responsibilities now, this story will only be updated when I have time to write, which is not often. I apologize if this makes anyone upset, but in the end it is my story and my life. I have to worry about my job, sanity, and family before I even begin to think about writing. I will try to update during winter break, but that is by no means a promise. If you have questions or comments, feel free to leave a comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, so don't be afraid to let me know how you liked it. Just keep it constructive please!


End file.
